Nicktoons: When Toons Collide Character Locations
These are the locations of the characters that appear in Nicktoons: When Toons Collide. Note: in every location are SIR Units since they function as warp portals. Chalkzone only can be entered through a school bord when obtained the Magic Chalk. There are four zones on the map Suburbs, Forest, Downtown and Warp Locations. You first will be send to Retroville in the Suburbs. Suburbs Retroville File:James_Isaac_“Jimmy”_Neutron.png|Jimmy Neutron File:Douglas_Yancey_“Doug”_Funnie.png|Doug Funnie File:Carlton_Ulysses_“Carl”_Wheezer.png|Carl Wheezer File:Vexus.png|Vexus File:Peck the Rooster.png|Peck Ocean Shore File:Tito.png|Tito File:Rudolph_Bartholomew_“Rudy”_Tabootie.png|Rudy Tabootie File:Larry_Lobster.png|Larry Lobster File:Killgore.png|Killgore File:Kitty Katswell-.png|Kitty Katswell Oedeville File:Nora_Beady.png|Nora Beady File:SpongeBob_Squarepants.png|SpongeBob Squarepants File:Jazmine “Jazz” Fenton.png|Jazz Fenton File:Dudley Puppy.png|Dudley Puppy File:Verminious Snaptrap.png|Verminious Snaptrap Hillwood File:Harold_Berman.png|Harold Berman File:Gerald_Martin_Johanssen.png|Gerald Johanssen File:Mermaid_Man.png|Mermaid Man File:Party Juju.png|Party Juju O-Town File:Todd.png|Todd File:Penelope_Victoria_“Penny”_Sanchez.png|Penny Sanchez File:Ralph_Bighead.png|Ralph Bighead File:Gary_the_Snail.png|Gary the Snail File:Chum Chum.png|Chum Chum Bluffingtown File:Mosquito_“Skeeter”_Valentine.png|Skeeter Valentine File:Daniel 'Danny' Phantom- Fenton.png|Danny Phantom File:Pearl Krabs.png|Pearl Krabs File:Cynthia Aurora “Cindy” Vortex.png|Cindy Vortex File:Ozwald “Oz” Harmounian.png|Oz Harmounian Sheltered Shrubs File:Ginger_Foutley.png|Ginger Foutley File:Oblina.png|Oblina File:Krumm.png|Krumm File:Susanna Yvonne “Susie” Carmichael.png|Susie Carmichael File:Sam “Squid” Dullard.png|Squid Dullard Silent Springs File:Rock_Zilla.png|Rock Zilla File:Mrs._Popy_Puff.png|Mrs. Puff File:Viper.png|Viper File:Glowface.png|Glowface File:Boogregard “Boog” Shlizetti.png|Boog Shlizetti Galaxy Hills File:Leonard_“Lenny”_Flynn-Boyle.png|Lenny Flynn-Boyle File:Fanboy.png|Fanboy File:Dash_Baxter.png|Dash Baxter File:Lillian Marie Jill “Lil” DeVille.png|Lill DeVille File:Icy.png|Icy Petropolis File:Keswick.png|Keswick File:Tigress.png|Tigress File:Phillip Richard Bill “Phil” DeVille.png|Phil DeVille File:Rat_King.png|Rat King Reptar Land File:Kimberly_“Kimi”_Finster.png||Kimi Finster File:Dylan Prescott “Dil” Pickles.png|Dil Pickles File:Smytus.png|Smytus File:MattBooNewLook.PNG|Mattboo Malls File:Ranchid_Rabbit.png|Ranchid Rabbit File:Heffer_Wolfe.png|Heffer Wolfe File:Winslow.png|Winslow File:Waffle.png|Waffle File:Mr._Blik.png|Mr. Blik Forest Bikini Bottom lies underwater so you can just walk through Ocean Shore into Conch Streets and then to Kelp Forest and walk out of there to Pupununu Village. But to acess the underwaters you must have an air bubble. Bikini Bottom File:Mr._Eugene_Harold_Krabs.png|Eugene Krabs File:309px-Patrick_Star.svg.png|Patrick Star File:Rico.png|Rico File:Katara.png|Katara Kelp Forest File:The_Flying_Dutchman.png|The Flying Dutchman File:Goldie.png|Goldie File:Black Cuervo- Zoë Aves.png|Black Cuervo File:Traloc.png|Traloc Pupununu Village File:Jeera.png|Jeera File:Jibolba.png|Jibolba File:Dagget Doofus Beaver.png|Dagget Beaver File:Tucker_Foley.png|Tucker Foley File:Sandy Cheeks.png|Sandy Cheeks Beaver Lodge File:Norbet_Foster_Beaver.png|Norbet Beaver File:Benjamin 'Ben' Higgenbottom.png|Ben Higgenbottom File:The_Chief.png|The Chief File:Bigfoot.png|Bigfoot File:Eric Green.png|Eric Green Kitty Forest File:Ren_Hoëk.png|Ren Hoëk File:Stimpson_J._“Stimpy”_Cat.png|Stimpy Cat File:Elizabeth_Kajolica_“Bessy”_Higgenbottom.png|Bessie Higgenbottom File:Hoops.png|Hoops The Wild Plains File:Eliza_Thornberry.png|Eliza Thornberry File:Freddy_the_Ferret.png|Freddy the Ferret File:Sizz-Lorr.png|Sizz-Lorr File:Puma Loco- Grandpapi.png|Puma Loco Dream Valley File:Yoyo.png|Yoyo File:Ickis..png|Ickis File:Otis the Cow.png|Otis File:Pig.png|Pig Scottish Forest File:Gordon_Quid.png|Gordon Quid File:Fred.png|Fred File:Stella.png|Stella File:Tucker Cornelius “Tuck” Carbunkle.png|Tuck Carbunkle Northern Water Tribe File:Kelly_the_Doll.png|Kelly the Doll File:Sokka.png|Sokka File:Man-Artica.png|Man-Artica Magix File:Musa.png|Musa File:Tecna.png|Tecna File:Timmy Turner.png|Timmy Turner File:Samantha “Sam” Manson.png|Sam Manson Valley of Peace File:Shifu.png|Shifu File:Po.png|Po File:Professor Finbar Calamitous.png|Professor Calamitous File:Vicky the Babysitter.png|Vicky Shell Town File:Yoshi-.png|Yoshi File:Ami-.png|Ami File:Squidward Quincy Tentacle.png|Squidward Tentacle File:Beautiful Gorgeous.png|Beautiful Gorgeous Downtown Amity Park File:Skulker.png|Skulker File:Vladimir_“Vlad”_Plasmius-_Masters.png|Vlad Plasmius File:Arnold.png|Arnold File:Ralph Bighead.png|Ralph Bighead Dimmsdale File:Wanda_Fairywinkle.png|Wanda Fairywinkle File:Cosmo_Cosma.png|Cosmo Cosma File:Tootie.png|Tootie File:Crane.png|Crane File:The Chameleon.png|The Chameleon Tokyo Town File:Mikey_Simon.png|Mikey Simon File:Yumi-.png|Yumi File:Ember_McLain.png|Ember McLain File:Liberty Danielle “Libby” Folfax.png|Libby Folfax File:Frida Suarez.png|Frida Suarez Human Town File:327px-Art_Zimyelling.png|thumb|Invader Zim File:Mrs._Bitters.png|Mrs. Bitters File:Dib Membrane.png|Dib File:Lars Rodriguez.png|Lars Rodriguez File:Maurice “Twister” Rodriguez.png|Twister Rodriguez Ba Sing Se File:Toph_Bei_Fong.png|Toph Bei Fong File:Monkey..png|Monkey File:Oswald “Otto” Rocket.png|Otto Rocket File:Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason.png|Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason File:Bird Brain.png|Bird Brain Southern Air Temple File:Zuko.png|Zuko File:Pip the Mouse.png|Pip the Mouse File:Angelica Charlotte Pickles.png|Angelica Pickles File:Sheldon.png|Sheldon File:Regina “Reggie” Rocket.png|Reggie Rocket Fire Nation Capital File:Azula.png|Azula File:Poof_Cosma-Fairywinkle.png|Poof Cosma-Fairywinkle File:Aang.png|Aang File:Shen.png|Shen Miracle City File:White_Pantera-_Rodolfo_Rivera.png|White Pantera File:El Tigre- Manny Rivera.png|El Tigre File:Suki.png|Suki File:Charles Crandall “Chuckie” Finster.png|Chuckie Finster File:Homestar Runner.png|Homestar Runner Calavera File:El_Oso.png|El Oso File:Sartana_of_the_Dead.png|Sartana of the Dead File:Powdered_Toast_Man.png|Powdered Toast Man File:Lok.png|Lok File:Maria Rivera- Plata Peligrosa.png|Maria Rivera Tremorton File:Dr._Noreen_“Nora”_Wakeman.png|Nora Wakeman File:Brad Carbunkle.png|Bad Carbunckle File:Gaz_Membrane.png|Gaz File:Stan_Brick.png|Stan Brick File:Rick_Stone.png|Rick Stone Hinkletown File:Irene_Law.png|Irene Law File:Dimi Downer.png|Dimi Downer File:Professor_Membrane.png|Professor Membrane File:Skipper-.png|Skipper File:Jennifer “Jenny” Wakeman (XJ-9).png|Jenny Wakeman Central Park Zoo File:King_Julian_XIII.png|King Julian File:Maurice.png|Maurice File:Rico_the_Rat.png|Rico the Rat File:CatDog.png|CatDog Warp Locations Topical Island is the starting location where the tutorial is. When completed this you will be send to Retroville but you can't return. Until you are ready to fight Nick you must go to Jimmy Neutron who will wap you there. Topical Island File:Douglas_Yancey_“Doug”_Funnie.png|Doug Funnie File:Thomas_Malcolm_“Tommy”_Pickles.png|Tommy Pickles File:Mr._Eugene_Harold_Krabs.png|Mr. Krabs File:Skulker.png|Skulker File:Jorgen_von_Strangle.png|Jorgen von Strangle File:James_Isaac_“Jimmy”_Neutron.png|Jimmy Neutron File:Invader_Tak.png|Invader Tak File:White_Pantera-_Rodolfo_Rivera.png|White Pantera File:Jibolba.png|Jibolba You will be warped to Nick's Kingdom from Tropical Island. From that moment Nick's Kingdom and Tropical Island are acesseble all the time. Nick's Kingdom File:SpongeBob_Squarepants.png|SpongeBob Squarepants File:Daniel_'Danny'_Phantom-_Fenton.png|Danny Phantom File:Clockwork.png|Clockwork File:Nick.png|Nick The Juju World can only be acessed through the Juju Temple in the Pupununu Village by Jibolba. Juju World File:Tak.png|Tak File:Vendor_Juju.png|Vendor Juju File:Mantis.png|Mantis File:Sky.png|Sky The Ghostworld can only be acessed through Fenton Works or Master Mansion in Amity Park by entering the portal. When you go in it from Fenton Works you will arrive in Master Mansion and otherwise. Ghost Zone File:Nicolai_Technus.png|Nicolai Technus File:The_Box_Ghost.png|The Box Ghost File:Helga_Geraldine_Pataki.png|Helga Pataki File:Sergio- Señor Siniestro.png|Señor Siniestro 132027907646443-1.png|Mattboo Sux Can only be acessed after doing a certain mission with Cosmo who then eventually let you walk the Rainbow Path to Faiyworld from Dimmsdale. Fairy World File:Jorgen_von_Strangle.png|Jorgen von Strangle File:Denzel_Quincy_Crocker.png|Denzel Crocker File:Bloom.png|Bloom File:Layla.png|Layla AAAAAA.png|Invader Rob Chalkzone can be entered through all schoolbords in every area, but you do must have the Magic Chalk that you get with a mission from Rudy to get it at Wayside. Chalkzone File:Snap.png|Snap File:Biclops.png|Biclops File:Queen_Rapsheeba.png|Queen Rapsheeba File:Blocky.png|Blocky File:Skrawl.png|Skrawl File:Craniac_4.png|Craniac 4 You can acess this area in Human Town when you have completed a certain mission with Zim. Space Station File:Invader_Tak.png|Invader Tak File:Dark_Laser.png|Dark Laser File:Ramon Martin “Sheen” Estevez.png|Sheen Estevez File:Mark Chang.png|Mark Chang File:King Goobot.png|King Goobot Pac-Land can be entered through the Arcade wich is located in Miracle City. Pac-Land File:Pac-Man_64.png|Pac-Man 64 File:Pac-Devil.png|Pac-Devil File:GIR.png|GIR File:Diego- Dr. Chipotle Jr..png|Dr. Chipotle Jr. Category:Video games Category:Locations